


Where did the time go (during the summer I spent with you)?

by Leloca267



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Multi, Nurse - Freeform, Read the story cuz I ain't telling lol, Slight mentions of blood, Steve is now 20, Time Travel, cute sweetheart of a dog, diversity, flustered Steve is fun to write, oc is an odd one, ooo who is the LGBTQ character?, pitbulls need love too, post-season 3 (stranger things)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloca267/pseuds/Leloca267
Summary: Hawkins, a town of trouble and the setting of this story.Rene was just gonna be there for the summer to house sit for her auntSteve was just tryna find the next step in his life: collegeBut Hawkins has different plans for them both.What happens when Steve comes into 2019 and meets Rene?





	1. A Normal day with a side of concussion please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [time flies by (in the yellow & green)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370034) by [brookethenerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd). 

I came to visit my aunt’s place in Hawkins to house-sit for her over the summer break. Of course, this wasn’t my ideal summer plans (those included going to beaches and seeing my friends) but I knew that Auntie Maria needed someone to watch over the adorable Pitbull Nico. I haven’t seen his dopey face in forever and I miss that fur ball. Walking up to the door, I barely had the chance to knock on the door before it busted open and Auntie Maria’s hand reached out and dragged me inside, pulling me into a hug.  
“Oh thank god you’re here!” Her hair was a mess, eyes crinkling in happiness, her clothes slightly sloppy as she smiled at me. “God, it’s been forever since I last saw you! And I know who also missed you.” I hear the dog tags before I see the grey fur. Nico comes rushing and jumps on me, making me fall to the floor in a mountain of his kisses. A giggle pours out of me as I try to get up without Nico trying to jump on me again.  
“Hey Auntie Maria, hi Nico. How’s my good boy? Did you miss me? Did ya? Did ya? I missed you!” His tail kept wagging a mile a minute as I pet his belly. Auntie Maria laughed at the both of us while pulling out her Polaroid, snapping a picture before I could protest.  
“Awww just look at you two. So cute. Ahhh I wish I didn’t have to go so I can spend time with you both but you know? Work is work. Hey where’s your friend? I thought you guys would come together?” I finally stand up and look back at her.  
“Nah, Saint said they’ll be here in a week or two. They got stuck with a project but they said they’ll head over after its done.” She nods absently while petting Nico.  
“Alright, well at least you won’t be alone with Nico the whole summer. Oh, and if you need help or anything Joy said she’d be happy to lend a hand on anything okay?” I smiled hearing Joy’s name. That lovely little Filipino lady was one of best highlights of this place, besides my aunt and dog of course.  
“Oh I like Joy, she makes the absolute BEST food. Her sinigang* is to DIE for and UGHHH I just love her.” She laughs as she grabs her phone.  
“Yea she’s the best neighbor I could ever ask. Make sure to say hi to her when you see her and hey, maybe you could even help her out with gardening and stuff. Her son isn’t coming over this summer because of his job so it’s just her and Marcus.”  
_______________________________________________  
Auntie Maria didn’t really have a lot of time to talk but she did mention that she stocked the house with food for a month or two and that I could use anything in the house as long as I didn’t use her weed (this is one of the reasons why I love Auntie Maria). She also said I could get a job if I wanted to earn a buck, but I figured I’d be busy exploring the rest of the town I haven’t seen and whatnot so whatever. Besides, I earned a lot from my job at home so I was well off for the summer. She parted ways after hugging me and Nico and drove like the speed demon she is as I waved her off. Nico whined a bit until I took him for a walk and briefly said hello to Joy and her husband. There wasn’t really a lot to do after putting my stuff away and before I realized it, it was night. Saint texted me about their project and I filled them in on my short day while making myself some fried rice.  
Benefits to house sitting for Auntie Maria: I have 3 choices of bedrooms. She never told me why she had a lot of bedrooms other than giving the regular ol’ excuse of “guest rooms”. I always felt like she was lying about it since I would find items in the rooms that I knew didn’t belong to her, but it was her business and I wasn't gonna pry. Picking at random with a metal bat in hand (Auntie Maria still kept my softball equipment from high school since mom was gonna throw it out), I walked into the bedroom furthest from the stairs on the second floor and laughed at Nico hopping on the bed before me.  
“Hey you punk, I was gonna sit in it first!” He barked in response and quickly got comfortable as I placed the bat next to my side of the bed and got under the sheets. It wasn’t long until he scooted himself by my feet and soon after, my eyelids started to droop. Sleepiness was creeping on me as I whispered, “Night Nico.”

* * *

It was supposed to be a typical night for Steve: he was expecting to walk around the forest lake in peace while he gathered his thoughts on what college to choose. He did this every so often away from his <strike>children</strike> rugrat-group of friends, especially his favorite, since he wanted them to care for themselves and not him. At that point of the night, he’d get get closer to the lake and try to skip rocks, watching his rocks just sink into the water. After that, he would head back to his car and go home, sneak into his room and knock out.

But this wasn’t supposed to happen: getting snatched by some slimy creature and squirming out of it but not before the creature cut him with its claws(?). Steve barely had time to think as he fled to his car, not realizing the big gash on his leg was starting to bleed. Could he make it to the car? Why couldn’t he just have a normal night? Was it really that hard to ask for?

“Shit! Just one time!” He exclaimed

He was trying to grab the walkie and bat he left in the car to warn his friends but as his fingers brushed the car door, the claws came back once more and grabbed his ankle. Steve struggled to get the creature to let go by kicking, however, the creature learned its lesson and grabbed both of his legs as they went through a slimy portal of a tree. This had to be the end for him, what else was there to live for? He hadn’t even found a girl he liked aside from Robin since she just don’t swing that way. Man, this blows

Expecting to see the upside down and the creature’s mouth above his face, he was pleasantly surprised to see neither of those things and instead was just lying on the ground of the forest again. Fuck that, if he had a chance to get away, he was taking it. Without a second to spare, he jumped up and looked down at himself. The stupid creature ripped his jeans and he finally noticed the bleeding.

“Dammit, and these were my favorite pair and I’m bleeding all over…” Just then, the growl of a creature nearby jumped him back to his senses. He recognized the sound was unnatural and tried to strain his ears to hear what direction the creature was hiding in. The growl came closer and a rustle of leaves tipped him that the creature was on his right and he sped towards his left, hauling ass without second guessing himself. He couldn’t hear the creature anymore because of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears but he noticed houses starting to take form in his field of view and ran towards the closest. Someone just _had _to be up right? There's always _one _person who can’t sleep right? God, he prayed for an insomniac, someone to let him in. 

That was short-lived however because while he was so focused on getting to the door, he didn’t notice the stupid rock in his way and tripped, hitting his head on yet another stupidly placed rock and knocking out in the progress. He didn’t even see the light turning on in the house in front of him or hear the creature creeping closer. Talk about having a shitty night.

*Sinigang*= a Filipino soup that can be with either pork or chicken, spinach, tamarind, ginger and others. 

The soup is really good if you have the chance to try it, do it. Doesn't hurt to try something at least once right?

Anyways I'll try to be quick to update but also check out Time flies by By brookethenerd. She inspired me to make this fic so shoutout to her😊


	2. Rene saves a Damsel in Distress

“Ahhhh what year is it?!” I jolt up from the bed and looked over at Nico, his face turning to the window next to us and growling. I groan and turn the light on in the room, throwing a pillow at him when I see that it’s 2 am. “You suck bro.” Getting up, I walk over to peek through the window and that’s when I see it. “What the fuck is a dude sleeping in our back yard?” Nico continues to growl and stare at the window. I could let him in, even though I really shouldn’t since he’s a stranger. As I gaze at the guy, the annoying part of my brain that’s a goody two shoes is nagging at me to help him. Despite it being summer, the nights get pretty cold. He could get sick or he could get attacked by an animal. Ugh to be nice or not to be nice? I mean, if I really think about it, if he tries anything, I could just sick Nico on him. Alright, I’m letting him in.

Throwing on some sweats and grabbing my bat, I head downstairs with Nico in tow. I wonder why that dude is even outside though? Eh, whatever. Putting on my shoes and opening the backyard door, I quickly walk over to the guy. Nico comes over and starts to sniff the guy before looking up at me. When I shine the light from my phone I notice some slime on him. One word: Gross. Using my bat as an extendo arm, I nudge the dude on the shoulder.

“Psst. You drunk?” I whisper, loud enough for him to hear me. Nothing. Seriously? I step closer and that’s when I notice the blood. And more of the slime. I quickly wipe it off my hand and notice that his whole body is covered in it. There’s a thin trail of blood coming from his hairline and he’s knocked the fuck out. Damn, he could have a concussion. I turn the dude over and try to lift him up, ignoring the grossness of the slime on my hands and the faint smell of eggs.

“Jesus, how much does this dude freakin weigh?” Checking out the rest of his body, I see a torn pant leg and lift it up, gasping at the wound and blood pouring out. Fuck, just what the hell happened to this dude? As I struggle to pick him up, Nico starts growling towards the forest. “Nico: Тихо*.” He shuts up after that and the only sound around us other than the animals in the forest is something else. It sends shivers down my spine as I feel the hair on my neck stand up.

The voice is unnatural and looking into the trees I spot the thing making that ungodly sound: a creature on two legs and slimy looking about more than 100 feet away from us. I stop moving and watch, hoping, praying that it’ll go away but FUCK man this sucks. I mean, I could leave this dude and save myself but nah. My morals and guilt would eat me alive and getting attacked by this thing doesn’t look like a good time. So: I’ll save this damsel in distress. He certainly seems like a damsel though, what with that full set of hair and nice face. God, what a pretty boy. Nico doesn’t make a sound or even move and I’ve never been more grateful for training him to be such a good boy. If we make it, I sure as hell was gonna give him a shit-ton of treats and tummy rubs.

After waiting maybe a minute or two, the creepy creature snaps its neck towards a deer not to far from it and starts chasing after it. I could feel my heart racing and almost fall down in relief. As long its not us, screw the deer. Oh god-wait, I hope it doesn’t kill Bambi. Who am I kidding? It’s totally gonna kill Bambi. You’ll always live through the Disney movie. Ahh, I should focus here, I got this pretty boy with me at the moment.

But really, just what in the mcfuck was that? Could this dude be running away from that abomination? It would explain the slime that he’s covered in but ughh the smell SUCKS. Wait. Checking on the dude again, he still hadn’t woken up but was still breathing. Okay, that’s good but how the hell am I getting his ass inside? At this point he’s not gonna wake up and he ain’t gonna feel anything right? Guess I’ll just drag him inside.

Grabbing his hands, I start dragging him back inside the house, slowly and quietly as to not make a lot of noise. If that creature comes back, oh it is ON but it’s too early to be throwing hands with something that will definitely kill me. Nico follows us in until I reach the stairs. I lose sight of the big doof I call my dog as I groaned. Gazing down at the dude covered in slime, I debated whether or not to wipe the slime off before or after the stair climb. Pro to him being slimed up: he could slide up the stairs with ease and less effort. Con: he’d get slime all over the wooden steps and I’d have to clean it up anyways. Not to mention the possibility of me slipping on my ass down the steps in the morning. Okay, not covered in slime it is.

Sitting him up against the stair railing, I run to grab a towel. It got me thinking: Even after I bring him up, what next? A bath right? I mean, I wouldn’t want to wake up smelling like trash plus I should try to clean his head wound and that wound on his leg. Heading back and kneeling next to him, I start wiping him down, gentle of his head. I briefly lift the torn pant leg, thankful it’s not bleeding again.

The only bedrooms are all upstairs and this guy could really use a nice bed and a serious bath cause oof. Looking at him though, my heart tugged at him. I mean, what kind of shitty luck did you have to have in order to get knocked out, cut his leg and a possible concussion? I couldn’t stop the sigh escaping my lips.

“Oh well, wondering isn’t gonna get me anywhere, up the stairs we go.”

*Тихо= Quiet in Russian. Rene taught Nico command words in different languages so that Nico would listen to certain people like her and her aunt.

Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter. I thought I lost this chapter due to my laptop acting bonkers but turns out my laptop was looking out for me and saved it. This chapter was gonna be longer but i wanted to give you guys an update ASAP so yea I hope you keep reading, I'm currently working on chapter 3 now which will be in Steve's third person. And to answer the prayers of brookethenerd's and possibly everyone else: yes, Steve will be pants-less in the next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). He's such a funny dude to write out(*≧▽≦)


	3. An interesting first impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pants-less Steve  
pants-less Steve  
pants-less Steve  
pants-less Steve  
PANTS-LESS STEVE  
yay u guessed it Steve is pants-less and meets Rene but Rene doesn't really care if Steve is wearing pants or not so it's just more just him slightly freaking out. Tbh I had written another version of pants-less Steve and acts even more- well you'll see. I might put it up as a blooper or something if people really want it (I didn't really finish it tho) but just lmk  
Just a lil warning: the chapter does talk briefly about stitches and being in pain so if you don't like, just skip the 2nd paragraph

When Steve woke up the first time, he almost thought that he had dreamed of seeing the Demogorgon. Well, more like a nightmare. I mean, who even dreams of seeing that ugly thing in a dream? Not Steve, he’ll tell you that. But what totally threw him off was seeing a girl straddling his hips with her back to him {A/N:(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)}. It was a pleasant sight, don’t get him wrong, weird but pleasant. How did he even end up on this situation?

He could feel her shift as she bent over towards his legs and he wonders what she’s doing. He was gonna ask but before he could open his mouth, he felt the rushing pain and having something prick him. Felt like something moving under his skin and being yanked out. Steve was now being fucked by a mistress called Misery. He let his mouth fall open but nothing came out, his silent scream filling his head with pain. If he had to compare it to anything, it was like being a doll whose being stitched up and he’d be the first to tell you that is was not a fun time. He would’ve screamed aloud but he slipped out of consciousness from the pain.

The second time he awoke, he sat up quickly, regretting doing that as he rushed to grab a trash can and throw up from the dizziness. It wasn’t until after he hurled up his late dinner that he finally noticed his clothes or lack thereof. His jacket and shirt were replaced with a navy-blue tank top. He wouldn’t have minded too much but his jeans were gone, he was pants-less!! Instead, he saw some sort of underwear between a mix of boxers and briefs*? But where in the hell was he? He tried to walk around to search this strange room but stopped short as pain shot up his leg. His left knee gave out and fell on his right knee, hissing at the burning heat coming from his left leg. He glanced back at his leg to see a freshly sown stitch on the side of his calf.

“Careful. You shouldn’t even be walking around, you goof,” a girl said, rushing over to him and trying to help him up. He shot her a puzzled look by her casual tone as he let her guide him back to bed. Just who was she? She had to just move into Hawkins because he would’ve remembered her: tan skin, beautiful eyes and-gah! Not the time!

“Where am I,” he asked instead, unsure what to do with himself as she laid him back down and sat next to him. He couldn’t help pull the sheets over his body since he felt exposed. I mean, the only (recent *cough cough*) time Steve was in his underwear in front of a girl was Nancy and they had sex. He couldn’t help the blush that crept up his face while she seemed unfazed by his choice of clothes. He felt like the roles were reversed: he was the shy princess and she the knight in shining armor. That thought only made him blush even more. He was acting worse than a 10 year old girl.

“Where am I,” he repeated, keeping his tone even despite the redness of his cheeks. She seemed nice but she was still a stranger. Who knows what she could do to him. She sighs as she touches his leg over the cover, running her fingers over his calf until she felt the stitch and stared at the spot, as if she could see it under the sheet. His nerves shot up from the touch but she blinked and yanked her hand away, as if realizing what she was doing.

“Sorry, that was weird, it's just...I found you outside with a cut on your head and a large gash on your leg. I had to stitch it up before it got any worse. You also may have a slight concussion but we won’t know until I get my friend to look at you later,” she explained. Her eyebrows furrowed as she leans closer to him, placing a gentle hand on the side of his temple, “The bleeding stopped in both areas, that's good.” There were so many things he wanted to ask her but there was something that nagged at him.

“Hey, how are you not freaked out about my cut or wound or whatever?” She flashes him a grin while pulling away, pushing the sleeves of her hoodie up.

“When I was younger, I often hurt myself, by accident, and received a bunch of cuts and bruises. I was a bit clumsy. One time, I got a pretty nasty cut from falling out a tree. They said I fell 15 feet and I only climbed halfway up the tree. I didn’t break any bones, which was a miracle in itself, but that cut was pretty deep, close to my artery. My aunt, who owns this house, is a nurse and was able to fix me up. I ended up needing stitches and she did them herself.” She stopped and showed him her left arm, the scar from her elbow to a bit past mid-forearm visible for him to see as she continued, "After a very angry doctor’s visit, I asked my aunt to teach me how to patch myself up if something like that ever happened again.” He felt compelled to touch her scar but hesitated. She nodded, allowing him to run his fingers over the scar:it was bumpy, a dark pinkish color that protruded out ever so slightly. He was also curious to what happened next.

“And?” She rolled her eyes, pulling down the hoodie's sleeve to hide the scar.

“She said no since I was 7 at the time but gave me tips as a patient on what to do for different situations until I received help. It wasn’t until I was 16 that she started teaching me some medical training or something along that line.” She smiles at that, as if its a fond memory of something pleasant. Steve was kinda shocked at how nonchalant she told the story, like she was talking about the weather and not almost dying falling off a tree. She sighs. "That was my very first scar. But anyways, since I patched you up, you think you can tell me your name?" Steve didn't realized she asked him something, still reeling from the story she told. "Heeeellloooo?" He finally snaps back to the present.

"Huh?" She chuckles a bit.

"Your name, dude. What's your name?" He couldn't figure her out. She let a stranger in her home and patched him up.

"Steve....Harrington." She nods, as if approving his name.

"Well Steve Harrington, my name is Rene Nakai. Now that that's outta the way, do you know what happened to you?"

Running his hand over the bandage on his head, he starts to think back. He remembers everything but he can’t really tell her that, she’d think he’s crazy. Hell, he would think he’s crazy too if he hadn’t dealt with these things before.

“I was at the lake in the forest and then a demo-a demon bear, a bear came outta nowhere, clawed me and I got up and ran for my life, I tripped on a rock coming to your house for help and then I remember falling then nothing,” he rambles, wondering if she’d buy it. I mean, she had to, right? She sighs and grabs his hand, holding it as she politely smiles. Somehow the casual aura she gave off suddenly turned cold but the smile never left her face. It was like a switch turned off and he could feel his forehead start to sweat.

“Listen here, Stevie boi, unless there’s a species of bear that is slimy and doesn’t really have a face, you better start talking.” He had to admit that he was impressed. For having someone bleeding all over, stitching them up and having seen the Demogorgon, she was taking this pretty well in Steve’s standard. Well, not like it was hard to beat him since he freaked out when he was helping Jonathan and Nancy with the Demogorgon the first time. He still had to convince her that she saw nothing so she wouldn’t go telling the world about monsters. The government would be on her in a heartbeat. But this was gonna be hard.

He laughs nervously as he pulls back his hand and finds the lamp next to them fascinating. Dammit, why did he have to start laughing like that? Now she’ll know that he’s hiding something. Why was she even making him nervous, she was just a girl, an attractive girl who basically saved his life but a girl nonetheless*. There was nothing to be nervous about, he was just gonna lie to her face. Were girls in Hawkins always this pretty? She definitely had to be the first he’s seen that dye their hair that color. Ugh, focus! He knew he was gonna talk through his ass but he had to stick with it.

“No, really, it was a bear.” She smiles teasingly, inching ever so close to his face until he pulled back and hit the headboard. He couldn’t handle her face up close to his and staring into her hazel green eyes only threw him into a jumbled mess. His heart rate spiked up as he waited for her to speak. What was she gonna say to him? A few seconds ago, she looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Seriously, how could a girl be so pretty and threatening at the same time? He didn't know if he was scared or a bit turned on.

“No really, that’s bullshit and you know it. Do you know how lucky you are that I found you before _it_ did? Oh, and it just so happens that I had tools to fix you up or you’d have to explain this to the hospital and police.” He shrunk with every word she said. She was right. He was _damn _lucky that she just happened to find him. With Hopper gone, who else would get him out of this? Oh my god-

“Dustin!”

"Dustin?" She looked so confused but he ignored at the moment. He looked around until he remembered that he didn’t have anything with him. She started to wave her hand in his face when he turned to face her again.

“Hello, Earth to Steve? You in there?” He puts both hands on her shoulders, a panicked look in his eyes as he asks,

“Do you have a ham radio or walkie talkie I can use to reach my friends?” She just stares at him. He tries to get up, ready to look for a radio but she pushes him back down.

“Woah woah woah there, calm yourself. You can’t be walking around yet.” He can’t help the frustration in his voice when he looks at her,

“I need a ham radio to reach my friends. It’s the only way to reach them.” She looked at him and Steve knew that look: it was the ‘what-are-you-talking-about’ look. They ended up wrestling as she tried to keep him in bed and Steve was trying to get out of the bed. What could be confusing for her? Using a ham radio or a walkie talkie isn’t the weirdest way to reach people….right? Anyways, he had to reach his friends, had to warn them about the monster, even if he had to run to them without pants and a busted leg.

“Ham radio? What are we, in the 80s? No, I’m pretty sure we don’t have a ham radio in the house. Now stop struggling and lay down.” With that, he suddenly stopped moving, surprising her and accidentally falling on top of him. He didn’t care that she was on him, her words kept echoing in his head. _What are we, in the 80s? In the 80s? 80s? _She gets up, opening her mouth as she glares at him but Steve cuts her off.

“What did you just say,” he asks, still unbelieving what she just said. Her anger turned into a mixture of curiosity and annoyance as she tilted her head to the side.

“What? We have no ham radio?” He shakes his head, waving his hands as a way to say no.

“No no no no no no no, before that.” She shakes her head in confusion.

“’What are we, in the 80s?’?” He points at her.

“That. What do you mean, are we not in the 80s?” Her face goes deadpan, silence filling the air for half a second.

“Dude, it’s 2019, where have you’ve been?” 2019?

“Ah fuck.”

*mixture of boxer and briefs?= there was no such thing as boxer briefs in the 80s, they were invented in the 90s. Another thing too is that the 80s is when they started dying hair crazy colors. I've been doing research on the 80s a bit for this story :)

*a girl nonetheless= Steve is tryna to not admit his feelings by downplaying it. He's not being a dick its just baby boi doesn't know how to go about his feelings towards Rene. I just wanna clear that up in case someone gets the wrong idea

I really hope you like this chapter. I feel like my grammar isn't the best so I apologize if it sucks a bit. I might not update next week due to a trip I'm going to. Please lmk if you want the different version of pants-less Steve. Also I hope you like my OC, she's a bit hectic and sassy but she means well. You'll get a full description from Steve on what Rene fully looks like in future chapters ;)


	4. Explanations to a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rene and Steve find out about time traveling and there's a name drop of another OC you'll meet later in the story

It just had to be me with my luck that I help out some dude that’s a weirdo. 1980s? Who chooses that as a good decade in the 1900s? It’s obviously the 1990s! If you get past the drugs and crime (to be honest, you can’t really avoid that, in any decade), the music was pretty dope and the world was wild, in a good way-ish. But what was he talking about? Dustin? Ham radio? Just what the hell is a ham radio?

I turn around to check on him and sigh. He’s been sitting there with his mouth open for the past minute. What is going on with him? I try to think of something but just as I almost touch his shoulder, my phone goes off to the sound of Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen, causing Nico to bark outside the room. He snaps his head toward the sound.

“What was that?” Man, dude is on another level.

“It’s just my phone and my dog, lemme get it. Nico: Тихо.” The barking ceased and I roll my eyes. Walking over the to the night stand, I barely check the screen as I answer the phone. I didn’t need to check to know who it was to be calling at such a crazy time. “It’s four in the morning over here, Saint. You didn’t sleep did you,” I question, already ready for the semi-excited tone in the other end.

“What? Yes, I slept and-“

“How many hours?”

“I really am in the future and she has a dog,” Steve mumbles, staring at me as horror flashes across his features before he looks around the room.

“Rene, that’s not the point here, I-“ I sigh, ignoring Steve’s eyes bulging from his face for whatever weird reason and focus on the rapid clattering of fingers running across a keyboard on the other side of the phone.

“How long?” There’s a slight pause on the phone, the clattering suddenly stops.

“This isn’t right, I can’t be in the future,” Steve stands up and fumbles to the floor. “Shit.” I help him up as I wait for Saint to answer, shooting Steve a ‘wtf’ glance before walking away the bed to the corner of the room.

“…four hours but-“ Oh my god, my idiot. God, where would he be without me? I facepalm as I start to rant,

“No, Saint, I get you’re excited about your project but fucking _four hours _of sleep? No, go to bed and don’t call me until you actually slept for a bit. I tell you this several times: anything less than six hours and you increase your chances of a heart attack-”

“I’m stuck in the future, she has a dog and she’s not even listening to me. I might as well be talking to myself. Great.” I wave Steve away, still in the middle of ranting. Can’t he see me trying to be a supportive angry best friend over here?

“And if I find out you’re mixing energy drinks and coffee again from Casey, I will tear your ass a new one as your best friend. Now, _sleep!” _Steve chuckles, bringing me back to my situation as I hang up the phone.

“What’s funny?” He shakes his head, a mixture of sarcasm and shock in his smile as he looks at me.

“Nothing, just, I just traveled to the future and you just threatened your best friend to beat the shit out of them. Whoooo what a way to start the morning. And I still need to contact my friends.” Wait what?

“What are you talking about? Traveled to the future? Man, were you smoking something before?” He groans, dragging his fingers down his face as I sit at the foot of the bed.

“No, god how do I prove this,” he mutters, his eyebrows scrunching up. If he wasn’t such a weirdo, I’d say he’s kinda cute right now. With his poofy hair and dopey look on his face and – I should focus. “Wait, I have an idea,” he says, pulling me from my thoughts. “Where did you put my clothes?”

“In the laundry room, your clothes were covered in slime so I washed it.” I suddenly remembered why I washed them and point a finger toward him. “Hey, you still haven’t told me what the fuck that creature was. If it’s a secret, it’s a pretty shitty secret if I saw it.” He groans again and runs his hand through his hair exasperatedly. He then stares into my eyes, as if he was looking for something. Fear? Anger? Whatever it was, it didn’t last long before he sighs, turning away to look at something else.

“Listen, I’m not supposed to talk about it. Hell, explaining it is so complicated it makes my head hurt just thinking about it. But since you’re so determined and you saw it, there’s no point in not telling you. But you must believe everything I say. Including that I’m from the past” I shrug, crossing my arms. Like hell I’m just supposed to believe him. He’s cute but not that cute.

“Okay but in order to buy all this, I need one shred of proof from you. I think you owe me at least this.” He nods. At least he understands that I can’t just trust him off the bat.

“Fair, its bad to just blindly believe someone, I get it. But I think I had my wallet on me when I was attacked. I can prove I’m from the past if you have the wallet. Did you find it?’ I nod, thinking back on where I put it.

“I think I placed it on top of the washer, either that or it’s in the drawer to your left.” He reaches over and opens the drawer, smiling as he pulls out his wallet.

“Here it is.” He fumbles to hand me his ID, my fingers brushing against his as I grab it and look it over. He leans over to point to the date of birth, the distance between our faces a mere foot apart. “See? I was born 1966.” Reading the ID, it was issued in the 80s. He wasn’t lying about time traveling I guess but I couldn’t stop myself from cringing a bit.

“Jesus, IDs looked like this back then? Fuck, I feel bad for you guys,” I say, handing the thing back to him. “The format sucks, and the picture looks worse than how they make you take pictures now.” He shrugs in agreement and places it back in his wallet. You can’t really fake an ID like that, especially since it looks like the ID uncle Jose had back in the 80s. And seeing that _thing _earlier, time traveling doesn’t seem as farfetched as I thought it sounded.

“Alright, I believe you but since you time traveled here, you gotta get some shots.” He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Shots? As in…”, He trailed off, miming a drinking gesture. He’s funny. I laugh and shake my head.

“No you dork, I mean like flu shots. No one really thinks about it since time traveling isn’t really a thing yet but time traveling seems illogical.” He tilts his head, his hair swaying by the motion. I didn’t really get the chance to dry his hair when I washed him off but man does his hair look tempting to touch right now.

“Illogical?” Rene, stop thinking about his fluffy hair. Answer the question! Nodding, I bring myself back to the conversation.

“Yea, when you time travel to the past, you’re bringing a lot of new diseases, viruses, and flu strains to the people there and could easily cause an epidemic. You could kill thousands of people just by your very presence. Then there’s the reverse: when you travel to the future, you’re exposing yourself to even newer diseases and viruses that your body can’t handle. So since I’m believing that you’re from the past, you gotta get some shots pronto, my dude.” I could see the cogs in his head working as he sat in thought. It only lasted for a few seconds as his eyes grew wider.

“Are you serious? How am I even gonna get the shots I need?”

“I can call a friend whose a nurse but it’s a lil early to be calling anyone at the moment. So to kill time, you got any other questions?”

“A few.”

“Spill.” He looks down at himself, lifting the bed sheets before slowly meeting my gaze.

“You said my clothes were covered in slime and I remember being drenched in slime, sooo….,” he trails for a second, ”how did I wake up clean and in new clothes?” I lean back with my hands holding me up, smiling at his reddening cheeks. Wow, I can already tell he’s gonna be fun to tease

“Well you can kinda figure that one out yourself but if you need me to spell it out for you: I cleaned you up and washed your clothes.” He opens his mouth to speak but I already know what he’ll say. “And yes, that means I saw you naked but don’t worry I kept your modesty by not really paying attention to your junk. As a upcoming nurse, this is more practice for me than anything, so you’re fine.” His cheeks are full on red now but he pushes through that as he stares at me.

“One: you have no shame and I don’t know how to feel about that so I’m gonna ignore that. Second: you wanna be a nurse?” I nod.

“Yup, Guess sticking with my aunt kinda influenced me a bit.” Speaking of nurse stuff, ”By the way, are you feeling a bit of pain, in your leg or head?” He quickly touches his head.

“Well, I threw up after waking up cause I felt a bit dizzy but I have a slight ache in my leg…” Throwing up and dizziness? Ooooh, that doesn’t sound good.

“You might have a mild concussion but I won’t know for sure until I can get Joy to bring her doctor friend to check you out. I’ll give you some meds for your leg in a bit. But, any other questions?”

“Yea, do you think I can reach out to my friends now?” I laugh, he’s got to be kidding me…..right? He starts to glare until I realize that he’s serious. Oh boy.

“Dude, you do realize that it’s not possible to reach your friends from the past right? What am I saying: it could totally be possible, what, with you time traveling and all. But what if it doesn’t work?” He shakes his head and looking into his eyes, it’s filled with determination.

“I have to at least try, Rene.” He gently places his hand on mine. “Listen, what I’m about to tell you is all true. It all started with the disappearance of a boy named Will Byers…”

* * *

“Wait wait wait wait wait wait, so let me get this straight: Eleven opened a portal to this _Upside Down _and let that creature I saw out by accident which kidnapped Will and you guys thought you guys killed it until it came back? Then your rag tag group of kids and you being mother hen went to help El close the portal by distracting the demodogs? _AND thennnnn_ the mind flayer came back to kill El but your badass ex, her boo, Hopper, Joyce, the kids, your favorite kid Dustin and your now best friend Robin found a Russian government facility hidden under the mall that opened the portal again and poor Max lost her not-a-dick-at-the-end brother to the mind flayer? Now it’s been a year and _this shit_ happens?” He nods, grimacing as he seems to think back on the past.

“Yea, that pretty much sums it up.” I sigh, shaking my head thinking about all the shit that happened to them.

“Damn, Max and Hopper didn’t deserve that. But _damn_! This shit happens to you guys almost yearly. You guys just attract trouble.” Shrugging his shoulders, he sighs.

“Yea, can’t really avoid it at this point. Hey, what do you mean Dustin is my favorite kid? ” I roll my eyes.

“Don’t play dumb, it’s obvious to literally everyone that Dustin is your favorite. You basically treat him like he’s your kid and you’re his proud mom.” He scoffs, the smirk betraying his so called offensiveness.

“I do not, I take care of all of them but most of them can take of themselves. Dustin is just someone that needs to be looked after a bit more than the others. But, what’s up with the whole mother Steve thing? I’m babysitter Steve, I don’t want to own any of these bad ass kids. They give me a headache.” We both laugh when Nico trots into the room, wagging his tail as he jumps on the bed.

“Nico, aww my baby,” I say, rubbing his belly as he lays besides me and Steve. Looking over, Steve stares at Nico with caution. What’s that about? “What’s wrong? Never seen a dog before, Harrington?” He never takes his eyes off Nico.

“No, just never seen a Pitbull before.” I offer my hand, able to pull his gaze from Nico to me.

“Well, now you have. Give me your hand, he won’t bite.” Hesitating, he rests his hand on mine and I guide him on where to pet Nico. Nico flips over and starts to lick Steve’s face before he can even touch him, happily panting and wagging his tail quickly. Steve starts to laugh nervously until it starts to sound genuine, the fear washing away into a big goofy smile. Ahhh, he should smile more…

“How could I be scared of you, you big doof?” Nico barks, excited as Steve begins to pet him. “Yea, you’re a cute one.” I start to think back on the time Nico was judged as a pup.

“Lot of people think that Nico is this big scary dog when he’s really just a sweetheart with a heart of gold. Sure, he can attack but only when we tell him too. He’s well trained so he’s safe to be around. Pit bulls really just want to be loved just as every other dog.” I could feel my heart melt as Steve continues to pet Nico, a loving look in his eyes. Ahh converted him into a dog-lover. Success!

“You’re right. Nico is sweet.” Glancing at the clock, we still had some time. I should probably put an alarm on though, to remind me to text Joy. “Hey, you said that was a phone right? What are you doing with that?” Quickly setting an alarm, I smile at him, Nico resting his head in his lap. This would be such a cute picture but I’m pretty sure I should feed this guy instead of watching this cute scene unfold.

“Setting an alarm. I’ll teach you everything you missed on technology later. Come on, let’s go eat something. We got cereal, toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs. I can make a lot of egg dishes so watcha in the mood for? ”

“Eggs and bacon?” I can’t stop the grin on my face as I nod.

“Ah, a man with taste I see. What kinda of eggs you want: hard-boiled, scrambled, over easy, fluffy omelet, sunny-side up, fried, poached?” He lets out a whistle.

“Man that’s a lot of options. I guess sunny-side up.” I start to heading out the door.

“ ’Kay, Be back in a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! Did ya miss me? I hope you did. To be honest, I kinda missed writing this for the week on my trip but I had a lot of fun(✿◠‿◠). I wanna thank you guys for waiting for this chapter . As a reward I made this my longest chapter so far. Is the relationship between Rene and Steve flowing nicely? I don't really have anyone to give me feedback (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑) but I hope it seems as natural as the situation I put them in will allow. Anyways, look forward to next week's chapter! (ง ˙ω˙)ว


	5. A Doctor's Brief History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets a doctor who he's pretty sure has history with Rene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now the longest chapter I've written (2,668 words). There's a new character who I made in the spur of the moment for this chapter so that's fun.

Shortly after making them breakfast and walking Nico, to which Steve insisted to walk with her, even if he had to use crutches she happen to find in the house, she sat him down and taught him everything he missed about technology: what cellphones were, laptops, flat screen TVs, the works. She was very patient even when he felt like he was driving her up the wall with questions 

“So, phones are basically able to take pictures, use this ‘internet’, play games or apps, can ‘text’ and you call them?” She nods, smiling at him as he stares at her device in his hand. “This seems like a mini laptop that can make calls and text.” She started cracking up at that, Steve feeling slightly dumb. “Hey, cut me some slack, I’m basically learning everything at once.” She raises her hands up in defense, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You’re right, you’re right, my bad. I know this is a whole new world to you, but it’s like trynna teach my nana how to use her phone.” He rolls his eyes, scanning through the phone to look at all the things he missed: too bad he still hadn’t figured out how to get out of YouTube and started watching a compilation of short videos of people doing questionable things. Why was someone putting on clown makeup while crying? Steve didn’t get it. “Speaking of, since we don’t know how long you’ll be here for, I think we should get you a phone.” He looks up at her, pulling away his eyes from someone throwing themselves into lockers on her phone. 

“I don’t know, isn’t it really expensive? I mean, just looking at this, it seems likes it a lot of money.” She nods. 

“Yup it is expensive but-” A knock on the door stopped them both, Nico rushing over to the sound. Steve catches Rene looking at the stove clock and grins. “Right on time.” Huh? 

“What? What or whose right on time?” She rolls her eyes, leaving him in the kitchen as she went to open the door. Steve struggled to grab the crutches to catch up with her only for her to come back and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s just the neighbor and my friend Joy, she’s the person I was telling you about. You know, my _ nurse friend _?” The doorbell went off just then, Steve tried to look past her but she kept getting in his face. I don’t think Rene knows the concept of personal space, she is leaning way too close again! “Listen, I’m gonna let her in. She brought a friend of hers who's a doctor to give you the shots you need. If they ask you why you hadn’t received these shots: just say your parents are anti-vax parents and now that you’re out the house, you wanted the vaccines and they won’t question it any further. Got it?” The term was new to him and couldn’t stop himself from asking. 

“What is anti-vax?” She sighs dramatically, turning around and walking out the room. 

“Context clues. Tell you later, I’m letting them in.” Before he could argue with her again, he heard her open the door and two voices enter. 

“Ahh, Rene, thanks for having us.” 

“Of course, Joy, you know I love having you over.” 

“Hello, Rene, nice to see you. Too bad this isn’t a causal visit, we don’t get to see you often.” Steve can hear the sarcastic tone in the second person and can already feel himself starting to sweat. How is she gonna pull this off? Ugh, if only Steve could pace around to relive some of the anxiety building up in his chest as he continues to listen from the kitchen. 

“Yea, well, what can I say? I’m a busy bee.” Joy, Steve’s guessing, clears her throat. 

“Well, where’s this patient you said you had?” 

“Oh, he’s in the kitchen, follow me.” Running his fingers through his hair, he tries to smooth down his clothes to look presentable, hoping he doesn’t look like a hot mess when they come into the room, Rene quickly flashing him a thumbs up before the others can see. 

Steve didn’t know what to expect the strangers to look like but he tried to pull his best smile as they stared at him: a woman who looks to be in her mid-50s with tan skin and warm eyes and the other a guy in his 20s (?), a strong jawline and a piercing gaze. The guy steps closer, sticking his hand out with a professional attitude. 

“You must be the patient, I’m Dr. Yeong-Cheol Sarmiento.” Quickly glancing at Rene, she gestures to shake his hand and mouths, 

_ Introduce yourself idiot. _Steve shoots his hand to meet Dr. Sarmiento’s and shakes it eagerly, despite wanting to shrink into himself. Dr. Sarmiento was dressed quite nicely while wearing his white lab coat with his British accent that only seemed to emphasize his authority as opposed to Steve who was only wearing his tank top and sweatpants that Rene had. 

“Ah-yes, my-my name is Steve.” Seemingly satisfied, Dr. Sarmiento lets go of his hand and the woman steps up. She smiles brightly to which Steve can’t help but start to relax. She’s like a lil ball of sunshine in this little nightmare of a situation. 

“Hello, Steve, I’m Joy. Oh, Rene, you didn’t tell me your friend was so handsome.” Steve returned her smile when he heard her voice. There was an accent he couldn’t place on her but it made him feel ‘at home’*. Rene tsks, rolling her eyes while Dr. Sarmiento pulls up a seat facing Steve. He places his bag on the table, pulling out a notepad and other things. He starts writing on the pad without a moment’s delay. 

“So, Steve, do you remember what happened to you?” Rene walks over to Steve, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a small squeeze, reassuring him that she was there to cover for him. He felt better knowing she was there and could feel his shoulders unwind from the stress. 

“Oh, come on Yuggie-“ Yuggie? Whose Yuggie? Doc just shoots a glare at her. 

“Don’t call me that.” Rene scoffs and raises her hands up in defense. 

“Sorry,” she says, mockingly, “_Yeong-Cheol, _that _better _for you?” Glancing between the two, Steve had to be blind not to know they had history. Maybe it was too soon to think everything was gonna be okay. “Look, I told you what he told me: he doesn’t remember anything. I found him in my backyard without a clue on how he got there. My guess was that he got clawed by something and was running away before hitting his head on a rock.” Dr. Sarmiento sighs and looks over to Steve. 

“Is that true?” Feeling like he was in the hot seat, he just nodded quickly, wanting them to stop staring at him. The doctor lifts up the pant leg to reveal the stitches, the doctor’s face glaring at the wound. “And I’m sure Rene stitched you up, didn’t she?” She groans, throwing her hands down exasperatingly. 

“Oh whatever, I did what I had to do. He said he didn’t want to go to the hospital and I couldn’t just let that wound open!” Dr. Sarmiento, or now apparently Yuggie, suddenly got up and walked over to Rene, towering over her before he picked her up. “Aye! Put me down, you brunt tree toast!” ‘Yuggie’ turns around to both Joy and Steve, whose reeling from the moment present. Is this actually happening? He couldn’t wrap his finger on what relationship they had together: were they weird friends? Exes? Rivals? There was no telling and it was freaking him out. He couldn’t even focus on the insult she threw at the doctor. Brunt tree toast? 

“Sorry, I need to have a word with Rene here, we’ll be back shortly.” The doc starts walking out the kitchen as Rene pounds on his back, struggling to get out of his grip. 

“A word, my ass. Joy! A little help here?” Joy only smiles. 

“Don’t take too long over there, you two.” Rene’s face drops as they pass the door frame, away from Steve. 

“Joy!” Joy chuckles as she takes the seat Dr. Sarmiento was using, facing Steve. 

“Oh those two, such a funny duo. Now let’s look you over, do you mind?” He nods, still looking at the door frame Rene left out from. Should they try to stop them? Joy didn’t seem worried about it but Steve was. They looked close to fighting it out. 

“Um, Joy?” She hums, lifting his leg and pulling back the sweatpants, inspecting Rene’s handiwork. 

“Yes, dear?” Should he just out-rightly ask? Maybe he shouldn’t say anything, it's really none of his business what kind of relationship Rene has with the doctor. But after seeing them around each other, he knows it’s gonna bug him. 

“What’s up with them?” She laughs, gently running over the plastic wrap on the stitches. Even with the gentlest of touches, he lets out a hiss 

“Sorry, dear. But, those two? They grew up together. They were inseparable: he’d protect her from bullies and she’d beat up anyone who messed with them. They were so cute when they were younger. He’s my nephew.” She nods, placing his leg back down. Steve could picture young Rene wining fights. He didn’t know her for long but he could tell she was a fighter. He almost felt proud for Rene knowing she could kick ass at a young age. “She did a good job with stitching you up, doesn’t look infected either.” He only nodded, something still nagged at him though. 

“So if they were so close, what happened? How come they’re like this?” She shakes her head, a sad smile on her face when she touches his temple. 

“Just a quick check on that cut on your head.” She sighs. “The reason they’re like this is because of school. He realized he had feelings for her when he was a ninth grader and her a seventh grader but that was when he was moving to England for three years. My brother had a job offer and had to move so Yeong-Cheol told Rene to wait for him until he came back to confess to her. But when he came back, she was dating someone and he got mad, taking it out on her. Because he pushed her away, she was hurt.” Woah, talk about drama. It seemed stupid to Steve though, why couldn’t Dr. Sarmiento just tell her how he felt? It seems so petty. 

“So they’re always fighting because he liked her and never told her?” Joy nods. 

“Pretty much. It’s like a kdrama come to life: meeting up again in college where he became a doctor and her on her way to being a nurse. Maybe he should’ve told her, maybe things would be different. To be honest, I think he’s still in love with her but I don’t know about Rene. That silly boy just needs to explain to her why he was mad and apologize so they can at least be friends again. But enough about them, what about you two?” He raises his brow in question. 

“What do you mean ‘what about us two’? She’s just helping me out.” She grins. 

“Ahh, I don’t believe it. You two would be a great couple, just you watch. Though, her and my nephew would be cute too.” Just then, Dr. Sarmiento walks in with Rene in tow, crossing her arms. If they had an agreement or a fight, you couldn’t tell but whatever they did, the tension between the two had lessened a lot. Steve felt unsure how to feel. Rene, what an enigma. 

“So, Joy, what’s the verdict?” 

“Ahh, he’s fine, nothing seems outta place, Rene did a fine job taking care of him but Yuggie, I do think you think to check for a concussion. And Rene, what was that thing you needed for this handsome young man again?” 

“Shots, he needs shots.” Doc glances at Rene. 

“Why would he need shots?” 

“His parents were anti-vax.” Joy gasps and Dr. Sarmiento pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“And just how would you know that, I thought you said he didn’t remember much?” 

“I’m pretty sure he has retrograde amnesia. He doesn’t remember how he appeared in my backyard but he still has his past memories.” 

“Ugh, right. Joy, can you prep the vaccines please?” Pulling out a pen light, Dr. Sarmiento rests his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Now Steve, I need you to look at my finger and try to ignore the light okay?” The test took less than a second and Doc nodded. “Alright, so you have a very mild concussion but everything checks out. Now, just to let you know, we can’t give you all the shots at once. We would have to give it to you every two weeks and you would have to come to the hospital. Now where do you live?” 

“He doesn’t remember so he’s staying with me and he can’t go to the hospital.” 

“Why not?” Steve felt like Dr. Sarmiento was judging him, not being able to speak for himself. How come he was letting Rene do all the talking? He had to speak up at some point, right? Before he could stop himself, he was already talking. 

“I have a fear of hospitals. They really freak me out.” Doc hums. 

“I see. Well than, I’ll see if I can come by every two weeks and administer the shots but if not, Joy can give it to you. I’ll be taking my leave.” He stands up and gathers his things while Joy finishes injecting Steve. He’s about halfway out the door when he pauses, looking back at Rene. “And Rene?” 

“Yea?” Dr. Sarmiento smiles softly, the only time that Steve ever seen this guy break during this entire visit from his professional behavior. Steve could even see that Rene was surprised. 

“Nice work on his leg. It really is great to see you again.” After that, he leaves, Rene's eyes bulging after him. 

“Well, my dears. We’re about done here so I’m gonna head out as well. Steve, get some rest and I’ll bring you both some dinner later. Bye.” 

After saying goodbye and hearing the door close, Steve sighs when Rene sits down next to him. 

“Is your life always this hectic," he asks, making Rene laugh. 

“Not always but boy, I didn’t think it would be that bad. Anyways, let’s get you to bed. We’ll figure out what our next move it after you get some sleep.” 

“No, I’m fine. I’d rather figure it out now and try to see if I can reach to my friends.” 

“You mean, your golden child and best friend?” He points a finger at her, annoyed by her smug grin. 

“Dustin is not my favorite child!” She shrugs, leaning close to him. 

“I didn’t say it was Dustin, funny how that’s who you thought of.” He rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever, just, help me find a way to reach them.” 

“Okay, but only if you take a nap. We've been up since four and its currently eight. We both are in need of a nap, my dude.” What she was saying was right but he still wanted to let his friends know what was happening right away. They needed to know. What if- Rene covers his curled-up fist that he didn’t realize he was doing with her own. “Listen, I know you’re probably worried about them but they have a better chance of dealing with that monster then we do. They’ll be fine, after all, this shit ain’t new for you guys. Just, get some rest. They would need you fully rested and not half-awake.” He chuckles at that but groans slightly. 

“Fine, you win. But we’re only sleeping for a little bit.” She salutes him 

“You got it, captain! But we’re sleeping on the couch, I'm too tired to help your crippled ass upstairs.” 

“Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joy's accent*= she's Filipino.  
Dr. Yeong-Cheol Sarmiento is half-Korean, half-Filipino and has a British accent. The age difference between him and Rene is 3. He just missed the mark to join his peers and ended up with kids a year younger than him. Tbh he wasn't a character I had in mind to put in the story but I thought I could give Rene some layers by having a complex relationship with someone other than people she treats like family if that makes sense.  
Also as much as I wish I could just inject Steve with all the shots and be done with it, it's not accurate. Your body can only handle so much. The max of shots you can have is 4 (2 in each arm) at a time and the waiting period is roughly 2 weeks. But I hope you're enjoying the story so far and please leave feedback, I'd love to hear what you guys think of this story.


	6. Spilling the Tea and Finding Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weird dream about her new friend, Rene talks to Saint about some things and finally helps Steve find a ham radio and getting a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just noticed a slip up I made since it was late when I posted so I just fixed it now

_“Rene!” I turn around to see Stevie the Mctraveler racing over to me, a goofy grin on his face. What a dork! By the time he reaches me, he's panting and gestures to give him a minute. “Rene..”_

_“Yea?” Catching his breath, he suddenly looks up to me, holding my hands. Okay, what is going on?_

_“I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you helping me out.” Slowly, I pull my hands away from him, confused._

_“Okay?” He laughs, leaning close. I could feel my heart start racing.  
_

_“I wanted to do something before I leave. It’s a thank you gift.” Seriously, what’s happening here? His happy-go-lucky look is freaking me out._

_“Alright.” He smiles, placing his hands on both my shoulders._

_“Great, close your eyes.”_

_“Wha-”_

_**Don’t stop me now!*** _

Snapping my eyes open, I immediately reach over for my phone, trying to ignore that weird dream. Do I like Steve? That can’t be, I just met the dude! Plus, he’s from the past! Isn't there that thing that you can’t fall in love with time travelers or something?

** _Yea I’m having such a good time, I’m having a ball!_ **

Right, the phone. I hit answer and sit up, waiting for Saint to speak.

“Rene?”

“Hm?” He sighs and starts talking.

“Look, I slept for six more hours and I didn’t drink any coffee. Happy?” I groan.

“Extremely.”

“Hey, what’s up with you?” I can’t help but shrug until I remember that Saint isn’t there to see it. Right, he’s on the phone, not in front of me.

“Uhhh,” I glance over at the other couch, Steve fast asleep and curled up in the blanket I gave him, “One sec.” Best not to wake him. I slowly get up, careful not to make any noise as I head over to the study room. Once I know I’m out of earshot, I start talking, “I’m just tired, I didn’t get a lot of sleep and you wouldn’t believe the night I had.”

“Yea?” I chuckle, the sarcasm spilling into it as I just think about what I’m dealing with.

“Bro, you have no idea.”

“Is it crazier than what happened with my project?” I start nodding as I pace around the study. Saint has no idea and telling him is gonna blow his mind.

“By like a million.”

“Tell me then. It sounds like, as you call it, some ‘hot tea’.” I laugh again, just imaging Saint say this with his stoic face is the best thing to think of right now. Saint always knows how to make me smile at the weirdest times. Yea, I’m really glad he’s my best friend. I might as well tell him about it since Steve might still be here when Saint gets here.

“Bitch, it’s scalding. So there I was, sleeping soundly when all of a sudden, I wake up and find this dude outside my backyard….”

* * *

“Well, this is a lot to process…..,” he pauses, making my heart race as I wait for him to continue, “and you just were like ‘yea sure I believe you’?“ I scoff, stopping in front of a bookshelf.

“Of course not, he gave me his ID and it says it was issued in the 1980s! Plus, I saw that fucking thing in the woods: time traveling doesn’t seem that impossible.” He sighs into the phone and I already know what he’s gonna say:

“Rene, even you have to agree this sounds farfetched.” Knew it but still! I don’t back down as I start fiddling with the bookshelf.

“Well, yea, but if you met him, you would end up believing it too He didn’t even know what a cellphone or the internet was! The internet, Saint!” Oooh I’m gonna win this round, I can _feel _it.

“Alright, say I believe it, what now? You’re just gonna help him try to reach his friends?” Damnit, he’s got a point. Saint: 1, Me: 0

“Well, I don’t know what else to do but try. I don’t even know how he would get back home. All I know is that, if I was stranded somewhere unknown, I would like to have someone help me.” He sighs again and I can see him pinching the bridge of his nose in thought.

“Oh, Rene, I sometimes wonder how you’re so naive. Maybe it’s my fault…” This prick. I spin around and start pacing once more, my lips curling back in a cruel grin. He wants to play that game? Okay, how about this?  
“Listen here, you lil shit, I don’t wanna hear it from someone who likes to push his body past its limits. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be dead by now.” He laughs.

“You may be right. I’m just trying to look out for you. But, if you’re dead set on helping him, at least update me on what’s going on. Nothing else happened right?” Yuggie’s face flashes in my mind for the quickest of seconds but I shake my head from thinking about him. He was an ass to me and I just wanna know why. What happened to him? I sigh and decide to let Saint know.

“There’s one more thing.”

“I knew it, what is it? You realize that you really don’t want to help him?” I could hear the smile on his face, thinking that he’s right. Oh, he’s gonna hate this.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just… I had to ask Yuggie for help.”

“…” Did he hang up? Checking the phone, it’s still on the line. My eyebrows knit together as I wait for him to speak but it’s killing me and I break the silence.

“Saint?” Nothing. I start to debate hanging up the phone when he asks calmly,

“And? What happened?” I shrug, thankful that Saint didn’t start yelling and is listening to me even though I know he wants to tell me to let things go with Yuggie. I know I just can’t.

“We just bickered, I annoyed him, he annoyed me. I really wanna hate him but…I just wished he’d tell me what happened between us.”

“Listen, Rene, there’s no use wondering. He made his choice, a foolish one, but there you go.” Saint....

“But-“ He cuts me off with an icy tone in his voice as he says,

“But nothing. Anyways, I called earlier to say I made a breakthrough with my work and might be coming over in a few days sooner, I’m not sure yet. I’ll check in with you every once in a while, but don’t forget to text me on your whole time traveling situation, got it?” Well, I guess he still doesn’t want to talk about Yuggie but he’s right. I know he’s right but I’ve known Yuggie since we were babies. I know that I just can’t let things go like Saint can. But right now, I gotta focus on helping Steve. Right, help Steve out, that good-looking dude that’s currently sleeping in my living room. Yuggie who? No one, that’s who.

“Ye-“ A hear a thump coming from the living room and stop moving, waiting to see if it was Nico or Steve. Please let it be Nico, baby boy would be just fine. Steve, on the other hand...

“Rene?” Damn, it is Steve.  
“Shit, I gotta go. I’ll text you, bye.” Quickly putting my phone away, I rush over to the living room and check on Steve. I find him on the floor, blanket wrapped around him like a burrito and when he looks over, I almost laugh. He grimaces, his hair falling everywhere and honestly? He looks like a grumpy child and it’s kinda cute.

“Heyyy there, buddy, how ya feeling?” He groans as he pushes off the blanket before looking around.

“Jesus, how long did I sleep for?” I lean against the wall, checking the time. Maybe I should tease him.

“Hmmm, about four hours. And let me tell ya, you actually snored a bit.” Running his hand to smooth out his hair, he scoffs.

“Did not, I don’t snore.” Ha, this is great.

“Psshh okay, whatever you say.” He rolls his eyes.

“Ah whatever, can we just get started on trying to reach my friends now?” I nod, coming over to lend a hand getting up. He took it, throwing a look of thanks and grabbed the crutches.

“Sure, we have a lot of time before Joy comes over to feed us, so let’s figure this out.” His brown eyes widen.

“Wait, she was serious?” Oh, he doesn’t know Joy.

“Yup. She’s usually comes over around 6:30ish whenever I come here so yea. But fill me in on something real quick: what was that ham radio thing you were talking about earlier?” He tries to shrug with the crutches as Nico wakes up and circles around Steve, probably hoping to be pet. I could see Steve contemplate giving in to Nico but then shakes his head and knits his brows together, gesturing in front of him wildly.

“It’s like, ah, a huge radio thingy that changes frequencies and can talk to people from far away or something like that.” Ahhh, that makes sense-kinda. But, I think I get what he means. Not a walkie-talkie but something better. Doesn’t Auntie Maria have a ham radio somewhere here? I think she does.

“Oh, you mean the thing truck drivers, sailors, and crazy bunker people use! Got it, didn’t know it was called that. I think Maria got one from a friend of hers a while ago.” He tilts his head in confusion.

“Really? I mean that’s great for me but why does she have it?”

“Maria had a thing with them and since they were dating, they thought she should have this to stay in contact with them. Too bad Maria found out they were cheating but she kept it just cause. Well, I think she still has it.” He stares at the floor in thought, raising his eyebrow as he slowly speaks,

“Your aunt seems... interesting.” I shrug, standing up from the wall and heading to the basement, Steve just following along.

“I guess, anyways let’s go find it and figure out how to work it.”

* * *

Joy did come to feed us and I gotta say, she’s taken a liking to Steve pretty quickly. She slipped him a new dessert to try, it’s really cute to see him try to refuse but then give in to her. However, everything would’ve been fine if Yuggie didn’t tag along with her. He’s so awkward with Steve and vice versa that it physically hurts me to see them both at the dinner table struggling to find something to talk about. It felt like Yuggie wanted to say something to me but he never did anything. He doesn’t think I know that he was glancing my way though. Despite dying to know what he wants to say to me, it’s not important right now. Steve needs to go back home and that’s all that matters.

We looked for three days rummaging through Auntie Maria’s stuff and boy let me tell ya: she is a _HOADER_. I thought my dad was kidding when he said she likes to collect stuff but, after drowning through all the random things she keeps, just one word: Oof!

Steve’s leg was getting better enough to walk on without crutches so I let him help me try to find the thing. And I gotta say, it’s kinda hot when Steve was focused: that determined look in his eyes as he would search through the boxes with me, distracting me enough to get scolded by him and damn! I thought he was just another pretty face but now, I see he got some backbone after all.

Anyways, after begging Maria to tell me where the ham radio is, we finally found it in her shed. The shed! This woman has a basement and attic and she decides to put it in a shed? Ugh, whatever, she’s a crazy nut and I love her.

Currently, we’re trying to figure out how to work it. Steve’s got my laptop, a YouTube tutorial on how the radio works pulled up on the screen. I place a bag of chips down next to him, sitting down as he turns a knob.

“Do you got it?” He shrugs, his tongue is sticking out and his brows furrowed close, his hair slightly tickling his face. God, it really is hot to see a guy working on something, even if he’s trying to get home by messing with a radio. Well, to be fair, it’s hot to see anyone working on something, guy or girl.

“Maybe, I don’t know. I’ve tried a bunch of times but no Henderson. I think I got it this time but I’m not sure. Let me just,” he turns it on and presses down the mic button,” hello? Anyone there?” I roll my eyes. Okay, he’s still a doof, but a cute doof. He should’ve come up with something to send out so his dear Dustin can respond. The radio cuts to a voice answering,

“Hello?” He shakes his head.

“Nope, it’s not them,” he answers the person, “sorry, wrong channel.” He slumps down and groans, placing his head on the table. “Why is it so hard to reach them? And why is this thing so dumb?” I lean over to look at him properly.

“Maybe it’s because it’s 2019 and you don’t know shit about ham radios?” He laughs self-deprecatingly and my heart aches for him. Poor dude…

“Yea, that was my 30th try. This was a stupid idea. Maybe I should give up…” Oh no, we will not be having self-deprecated Steve on my watch. I nudge him, signaling him to scoot over as I start to fiddle with the knobs. He looks over curiously and asks, “what are you doing?” Ignoring him and satisfied with turning the knobs, I press down on the mic button but let go and glance at him.

“Wait- what’s Dustin’s last name? Hender-what?” He tilts his head.

“Henderson?” I grin.

“Great!” Pressing down on the button, I start, “Dustin Henderson, if you can hear this, please respond. I have a Steve Harrington looking for you. I repeat: Dustin Henderson, I have a Steve Harrington-“ Steve grabs my hand away from the button. I glare at him but he opens his mouth before I can say anything.

“What are you doing?” I gesture to the radio.

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing? I’m helping you reach your friends.” He shakes his head.

“Just stop, they’re back in 1986, there’s no way-“ Just then, static comes from the radio, shutting us both up.

“Steve?” Steve sits up straight and dives for the mic, I scoot away in time and watch as he stares hopefully at the radio.

“Henderson?!” The static comes back, both of us glancing at each other before turning back to the radio and the voice begins to speak,

“Holy shit, Steve! Where the hell are you?! We’ve been trying to find you everywhere! Hey-wait! Stop-“ The static stops but then cuts back in with a different voice.

“Steve? Is that really you, dingus?” Steve’s sighs in relief, leaning back into the chair as Nico trots over and rests his head on Steve’s lap. He absentmindedly pets Nico as he flashes a smile at me.

“It’s Robin… Oh my god, we really did it.” Moving away from the radio, he quickly pulls me to him and embraces me, causing me to gasp in surprise. He just squeezes me tighter and I’m suddenly aware how warm and inviting he feels. He might be the best hugger I know, aside from Saint. He doesn’t let go as he starts to speak, his voice right next to my ear, “Rene, thank you,” he pulls away and meets my gaze, a dopey smile plastered on his lips as our faces are merely inches apart, “you honestly-“

“Dingus, hello? I swear, this better not be a prank!” I nervously laugh, pointing to the radio. Thank god for Robin.

“You might wanna answer that before she’s three seconds away from kicking your ass.” He nods and goes back to the radio, thankful that he didn’t notice my heart racing. What the fuck was that? I can’t like him, he’s from the past! Snap outta it, Rene! It’s okay to call him cute and hot and all that, but I can’t catch feels!

“Robin, it’s really me. Where’s Henderson?” The static goes on and off before someone responds again.

“Right here, she snatched it from me and it wasn’t even her turn yet! Where the hell are you, Steve? You just disappeared off the face of the Earth!” Now it’s Steve’s turn to laugh nervously as he replies,

“Well, it’s kinda a funny story…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Don't stop me now by Queen is Rene's ringtone for Saint. She has that ringtone for him since he loves his work and refuses to stop until he's finished.  
A wild Dustin and Robin appear! Ooo I've been wanting to get this far into the story to bring them in! Tbh I didn't just wanna have my Ocs and Steve but some of the characters of the show get in on this story. 
> 
> Please don't be shy and lmk what you think. I love you guys and be sure to check next week for the new chapter


	7. Radio Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fills Robin and Dustin on what's been happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, things have been crazy for me. But I hope you enjoy this latest chapter

“Hold on. The Demogorgon is back, you traveled in time to the future, and you’re staying with some random chick who helped in patching you up?” Steve nods, rolling his eyes after tell her the third time what happened to him. Rene snickered and shrugged, throwing Nico a chip here and there.

“Yea, Robin. I know it sounds crazy but that’s what happened!”

“I don’t know. How do you know she’s not gonna do anything to you?” Rene suddenly stopped feeding Nico and snatched the mic from Steve, surprising him as he watched her answer with a grin on her face.

“Hey, Robin, it’s ya gurl, Rene. Or as you called me, the ‘random chick who helped in patching Steve up’. Listen, I’m gonna be real with you: when I woke up and saw him knocked out in my backyard, I almost left him outside.” Steve’s eyes widen while she threw him a glance. She almost left me outside?

“You were really gonna leave me out there?’ She swatted at his arm, throwing him an eyeroll as if telling him ‘oh whatever, I didn’t didn’t I?’ before turning back to answering,

“But, that didn’t sit right with me, knowing it can get really cold in the summer. So, I took him in after seeing that _thing _outside. You can imagine how I felt when he ended up telling me all this shit, right? I mean, after all, you ended up being the last to know all this? All I’m asking is to cut me some slack. Besides, if I wanted to kill him, as you’re implying, I would’ve done so already, wouldn’t I?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could she say such a thing? The horror!! …ehh, who was he kidding? Staying with her for four days now, he knew well enough to know how she is. What was more interesting was how Robin will respond.

“I-I-I” Oh? Robin, speechless? Oh man… Steve rarely saw Robin speechless so whenever it happened, it was honestly the best, especially if he proved his point on whatever they were arguing about. Rene leaned close to the radio, waiting for Robin’s response, all while having a shit-eating grin on her face. Steve felt giddy as he watched her, his lips tugging up into a smile and snickered while they waited for Robin to answer. But the silence was killing him, so he motioned for Rene to hand him the mic. She happily did so and leaned back on her chair, munching on her chips again.

“What’s wrong, Robin? Cat got your tongue?’ They both laughed as the static came back.

“N-no, just, ugh, okay fine. She has a point. I’ll believe her, for now. But just how are you gonna get back Steve? I mean, it’s not like you can just go back through the portal, right?” He almost forgot that he’s in the future seeking help to get back. It felt normal like he was just hanging out with Rene, messing around with his friends for a moment. _Almost_. He wipes the smile off his face as the static comes back with Dustin.

“That seems most likely. The Demogorgon _did _drag him through there and he ended up in the future. He could just crawl back the way he came.” Steve had to agree, it seems like the most logical answer, even if he had to maybe run into the creature again. He shuddered at the thought. Him? Running from the Demogorgon with a busted leg? Yea, no thanks. Rene tsked and shook her head, sticking her hand out for the mic and pulling him from his thoughts. Curious, he hands her the mic.

“Well that seems logical, but what then? The Demogorgon would still be running around and the portal wouldn’t close. Your solution is half-baked, ma dude. What we need to focus on is: what’s causing this? My guess is the Upside Down. And we need more info on this portal our Stevie got dragged through-”

“Our Stevie?” Rene laughs, nodding as Nico rests his head on Steve.

“Uhh yea. Like it or not, I’m a part of this now so I’m gonna help you guys in whatever way I can. I was thinking maybe you guys could look for the portal over there while we look for it here. It might’ve changed locations, seeing how’s been 33 years with the change of landscape and all. “ Steve hadn’t thought of that. Of course, things change but it completely slipped his mind. He was so caught up with seeing how much the world had changed with technology and spending time with Rene to find the ham radio that the portal was something he forgot about.

“Okay, fine, but then what happens when we find the portal, genius?” Rene flings her arms around, her arm brushing against his and throws Steve an apologetic look before turning to the radio.

“I don’t know, but don’t go through it. We don’t know if it’s gonna bring you to the future. Right now, let’s just focus on finding the portal, yea?” A moment of silence pass and then the static comes back.

“Yea, alright. Can we talk to Steve, please? Alone.” She shrugs and hands the mic back to Steve, getting up and whistling to Nico. Nico gets up and follows her over to the doorway.

“And that’s my cue. Come look for me when you’re done, I’m gonna take Nico out for a walk.” He nods.

“Oh, okay. See you in a bit...” She grins at him, opening her mouth to say something else but then just shakes her head and leaves, the smile still on her face. Even after spending these days with her, he still can't get over how pretty she was. With her dark red hair and mesmerizing green eyes, just how-

“Steve?” Right, he wasn’t here to have fun. Earth to Steve! He turns back to the radio.

“Hey, Henderson, I’m still here.”

“Is she still there?” Looking back to see if she’s gone, he suddenly hears a door close and then, nothing.

“No, she left to walk her dog, you’re good.”

“Good... _soooo _what’s up with her?” He raises his eyebrow at the question.  
“What do ya mean?”   
“Think about it, who really takes in a stranger at night and helps them from the kindness of their heart?” Is he serious? Steve couldn’t stop the sarcasm coming from his words when he spoke,  
“Well, correct me if I’m wrong dipshit but, didn’t you guys take El in when you found her in the middle of the woods? It’s the same thing.” Dustin scoffs.

“That was a special case: she was soaked and scared when we found her. She found _you_ knocked out!” Steve throws his hands down on the table in defense, leaning closer to the radio.

“I was bleeding when she found me and she even saw the Demogorgon!”

“Ugh, fine, you win but I still don’t trust her yet.” The static stops then cuts back with Robin.

“Ladies, ladies, can we perhaps focus on the task at hand? I don’t wanna trust her either but right now, we don’t really have a choice. We could really use her help.” There’s a shuffle on the radio and Steve can only guess that Dustin is sharing the mic with Robin.

“This is bullshit.”

“Henderson.” Steve might not be there but dipshit needs to learn not to curse so much.

“What? This shit blows but whatever, Robin’s right.” He hears Robin sighing on the mic.  
“Anyways. What do you think we should do for now, Steve?” Thinking back on what Rene and Dustin said, the portal has to be the key to getting back. They really should talk to the group about this, Nancy and Johnathan too. Speaking of…

“I think we should listen to Rene, finding the portal will make things a bit easier with getting back home. By the way, Henderson, where’s the rest of the gang?”  
“Oh, it was getting late and they all had to go home, Johnathan took them. But I wasn’t gonna give up until we found you. Robin stayed cause she was worried too. “ Steve sighed in relief, at least Johnathan and Nancy were taking care of the gang while Steve isn’t there.

“Yea, gotta hand it to you: you managed to get help by someone way smarter than you.” Ahh, there’s the snarky Robin.

“Hey!”

“Just telling you the truth.” He runs his fingers through his hair and leans back in his chair smiling, remembering the conversation he and Rene had when they first met.

“Yea well, she’s a nurse in training so I would think she’s smart.” Robin lets out a whistle.

“Wow Steve, you really lucked out.” Steve shrugs, even though he knew she couldn’t see him.

“I guess…Wait, how did you guys even think to reach me on the ham radio?” He hears Dustin laugh before answering his question,

“Well, you weren’t answering your walkie and with what happened last year, I figured if you were in trouble with government shit or anything, you would try to reach out through the ham radio.” He nods, understanding what Dustin was saying.

“Oh yea, I guess that makes sense...” There’s a quick shuffle and then Robin starts to speak,

“Just curious but, what have you two been doing?” Good question, what _did _they do? Ahh right: nothing. But, they probably wanna know more than just saying ‘nothing’.

“Well she patched me up and got me checked out by her nurse neighbor and doctor friend, then her neighbor fed us. We spent the last three days looking for the ham radio her aunt had laying around here somewhere. That’s pretty much it.”

“…” Nothing is said at all for a few seconds, Steve wondering if he lost their signal. He checks the radio and sees everything is fine. What happened to them?

“Guys?” A beat passes and then it’s Robin again.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to tell us? You don’t have anything about Rene?” She’s smart, pretty, easy to talk to, eyes that Steve could get lost in anddd yea, I don’t think they wanna hear his slight crush on her. He shakes his head, driving out the thoughts of Rene from his head and says,

“Well, what do you want to know?” This time, Dustin starts to speak excitingly,

“Steve, Steve, Steve be honest with me: _are _there flying cars in the future? What changed over the years? Oh! I just realized: Steve, you’re like Marty McFly from Back to the Future! ” Steve wonders if Dustin had any candy, he knows how Dustin could be with sugar sometimes.

“Woah, woah ,woah, calm down Henderson. One thing at a time. From what I can tell, I think there’s some cars that fly but it’s really expensive. Sorry to disappoint.”

“What changed then?” He wanted to say _everything_ but stopped short. If he told them everything, it’ll blow their brains with so much information if he tried to explain it to them. He figured he should say some basics.

“There’s this thing called the internet where you can basically find out news, shop for anything, all that jazz but the thing that really weirds me out is this app on cellphones called Youtube.”

“Back up, what do you mean ‘an app on a cellphone called Youtube’?” Stupid, they don’t know what Youtube is.

“Right, my bad. So phones are now portable and they’re called cellphones and…”

* * *

“Okay, I take back what I said about Rene, she’s cool. I mean, she has to be if she was teaching you all these things without blowing a fuse.” Steve raises an eyebrow and stares at the radio.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dustin scoffs.

“No offense, but trying to teach you something is like trying to teach a five-year-old anything.”

“He’s not wrong, Steve.” Really? Robin too?

“Oh, whatever. Anyways, I think it’s time for me to-“ Suddenly, Steve hears a door open and close. It must be Rene back from her walk. He waits for her to say anything.

“Hello? Rene? Mr. Harrington?” Shit, that’s not Rene! It was-ohmygodwhatishisname- Young-chee? Gah, Steve couldn’t remember the dude’s name . All he knew was that it was Yuggie, there was no denying that. Steve could recognize that English accent anywhere. Mostly because that guy was the only one who had an English accent but whatever! What was doctor dude doing here? He had to quickly get off the radio before the guy could spot him.  
“Shit. C-coming,” he yelled, making sure the doc could hear him. Steve turned back to the radio and spoke quickly, “Listen, I gotta go, the doctor friend is here.” He could hear the footsteps getting louder to where he was. At this rate, doc is gonna find him using the radio and ask questions.

“Steve, reach out to us tomorrow at-” He didn’t have time and switched off the radio, quickly trying to put the radio away, his heart rate spiking at every step the doctor makes getting closer. Shit shit shit shit shit! Where could he put this? Steve didn’t have time and rushes to put it under the desk just as Dr. Sarmiento walks into the room, smiling politely when he spots Steve.

“Ahh, Mr. Harrington. Sorry to come here unannounced, I was just wondering if you happen to know where Rene is?” Steve tilts his head in thought, hoping to look casual as he crosses his arms and leans into the desk for support. Oh, yea casual Steve, just chilling. Totally not trying to hide the ham radio behind his feet.

“Call me Steve, Mr. Harrington is my father. And Rene went for a walk with Nico.” Dr.Sarmiento nods, glancing around until he rests on Steve’s feet and gives Steve a puzzled look. Steve knew where he was looking and prayed to god that he didn’t ask him about it.

“Well that explains where the dog is. By the way, what do you have there?” Fuck! Steve follows to where the doctor is staring at and tries to feign surprise. Steve points to the radio with wide-eyes.

“Oh, this? It’s just a ham radio.” The doctor’s smile turns weary, his eyes crinkling just the slightest. The doc is always so curious about Rene… he really should patch things up with her.  
“And why would it be out here in the study?” Steve remembered that Dr. Sarmiento was asking him something but wasn’t really listening, too caught up in his thoughts. He snapped back to the present and looked at the doctor in confusion.

“Huh?” The doctor laughed awkwardly.

“I asked why the ham radio would be in the study?” Right, he’s asking about the ham radio. Steve really needed to focus instead of thinking of Rene.  
“Oh, uh, no idea.” Dr. Sarmiento nodded. They say nothing for a while until the doctor clears his throat.

“Um, Steve, I hope you don’t mind but I wanna ask you something.” Something he wants to ask Steve? What could the doctor possibly want to ask him about? His wound maybe but, this seems like something else.

“Sure...” Young-chee(?) steps slowly closer and pauses for a moment. When he finally looks Steve in the eyes, there’s a sense of resolve.

“Did you and Rene know each other before this happened or was this the first time you met?” That’s what he wanted to ask him? If Steve didn’t know better, he would think that the doc still had feelings for Rene. If so, why hasn’t he said anything to her at all? God, this guy was bothering him. Why can’t he be honest with her?

“This is the first time we met, is there, um, why?” The doctor chuckles nervously.

“Nothing, it’s just, you two seem like you got along when me and Joy came over for dinner and -.”

“It’s none of your business who I get along with, _Yuggie.” _The guys both whip around and see Rene leaning on the doorway, a slightly annoyed look on her face as she stared at the doctor. The doctor cleared his throat again for the second time and faced Rene. Steve could see the doc fiddling with hands. He was nervous and Steve could tell.

“Rene, can we talk?” She stared him down in what felt like forever before she actually spoke.

“Sure. Later, but not now,” she says sarcastically. She walks over to Steve and grabs his hand, dragging him away from the doctor. “Me and Steve are going out.” Steve couldn’t stop his eyes from bulging. He didn’t remember her saying anything to her about going out.

“We-we are?” She throws him a look like ‘shut up and go with it’.

“Yea, don’t you remember? We were, uh, gonna go to the store to get the, um, stuff for dinner.” Steve guesses she doesn’t want to be around Dr. Sarmiento just yet. He could just play along for now.

“R-right, dinner.” She grins at him and nods at Yuggie. The doc scratches the back of his head and awkwardly asks,

“Well then, maybe later?” She seems to think about it.

“Sure, later. _Byeee._" She lets go of Steve’s hand and pushes against Yuggie’s back, forcing out the house as Steve tags along. He felt unsure what to do since she was pushing the doc out the door, and outta the front yard until he was walking away from the house.  
“Goodnight.” They waited until the doc was out of sight to start walking again, heading for the town. But the silence was killing Steve and he had to ask.

“Hey.” She glances at him, waiting for him to speak.  
“Yea?” But what could Steve say to her? Ugh, this was bothering him even if he knew it was none of his business.

“Not that it’s any of my business but, what’s with you two?” She laughs haughty.

“Ha, I’m sure Joy told you all about it so you already know.” She wasn’t wrong. When Joy was checking him, she did spill the beans of the two but he felt like maybe there was more to the story.

“No, what I uh mean is, do you think you guys will-”

“So what are ya in the mood for?” She cut him off to stop him from talking about it. Guess it's a sensitive topic for her.

“Rene...” Steve wondered if Rene is into the doc. I mean, he could see if she was, with his British accent and crisp looking attire but he seems pretentious. And he could’ve done a better job at telling Rene how he felt. Steve would’ve told Rene how he felt after finding out his own feelings. Steve did that with Robin, I mean, he found out she liked girls but he still told her. Wait, did Steve like Rene? He couldn’t, he shouldn’t. She may be pretty but he can’t like her, she’s from the future and he’s from the past. Even if she seems really cool. He can’t like her. Right?

“I was thinking of making ceviche. You like seafood?” This isn’t the time to think about him having a crush on her but maybe, just maybe, he could pretend everything was normal. At least until tomorrow.

“I wouldn’t know, we don’t really eat seafood over here.” She laughs, grinning as she walks.

“Ha okay, well that’s changing now. Come on, let’s go.”


	8. Cooking Lessons and Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn a recipe from Rene with the occasional witty banner and get-to-know-you talk

“I still can’t believe you’ve never had seafood. Like, what you live on, just chicken and beef?” He shrugs as we carry bags of food into the kitchen.

“I guess-oh wait! We also had turkey, mostly for thanksgiving but yea, that’s basically it.” I shake my head, resting my hand on his shoulder and sigh dramatically.

“Oh you poor soul, you’ve been deprived of some really good food.” I step away from him. Yup, that settles it, I’m making him some bomb ass ceviche. Turning around, I start pulling out the ingredients for the dish. Steve steps out of the way as I pass him and grab out a pan to place on the stove. I point to the island. “Alright, go sit over at the island and I’ll tell you what to do in a second.” He nods and starts to walk over but then suddenly turns around, wide-eyed.

“Wait, I’m gonna cook with you?” I look back at him, cocking an eyebrow as I pull out a knife and cutting board.

“What, you think I was just gonna let you sit there looking pretty? Of course, you’re helping me.” He stares at me before grinning, walking over and sitting on the chair.

“You think I’m pretty?” Shit, that slipped out before I could stop myself. Ah, whatever, I should just ignore that. I mean, he’s not gonna make a big deal outta it right? I roll my eyes, placing the crab sticks package and a large bowl in front of him.

“Not the point. Take these crab sticks out the package, peel them into pieces, and put them in the bowel here. Think you can handle it, Stevie boy?” Still with that stupid grin on his face, he gives me a look that says ‘please-who-do-you-think-you're-talking-to?’.

“Pfft, this is nothing. Did you forget that I took down demodogs? I’m pretty sure that I can handle peeling this. Also, please stop calling me Stevie boy.” I nod, peeling the shrimp and tossing it in a bowl.

“Alright, but wash your hands before touching them. Can’t be having your nasty hands all over the food.” He scoffs, throwing me a look of mock hurt before smirking once more.

“I will admit: that hurt me a little but you also called me pretty so I guess I'll let this slide.” I let out a groan. I stand corrected: he’s making a big deal outta this.

“God, you’re not gonna live this down, are you?” Next thing I know, he’s standing behind me as I spin around. I almost gasp but I ain’t giving him the satisfaction that he surprised me so I just cross my arms and stare him down. I will not let him affect me, even if I want to run my hands through that soft looking hair. Ughhh, I _don’t _like him.

“Nope,” he says, popping his ‘p’ before heading back to the island. I roll my eyes, ignoring the slight burning heat rising from my cheeks while turning around to finish peeling the shrimp. He’s a smug bastard, pisses me off. I try to play it off by groaning even louder.

“Greeaaat. Just, do what I asked for please?” When I look back at him, he’s saluting me with such a dopey look on his face I can’t help but smile. Alright, maybe he’s not a bastard but still.

“Aye aye captin.”

Silence comes over us while doing our tasks, the only sounds made are chopping on the cutting board, plopping food into a bowl, and the occasional request for Steve to do certain things. Surprisingly, Steve kinda knows his way around the kitchen. Granted, he chops things a little too big to be cubed but hey, who am I to judge? He dumps his masterpiece of ‘cubed’ onions into a bowl and turns to me as I finish cooking the sea bass. 

“Done with the onions, what else do you need?” Placing the fish on a different cutting board, I go into the fridge and pull out the limes we just got and put it on the island with the lemon squeezer. I gesture between the limes and the onion bowl.

“Can you cut the limes and put all the lime juice into that bowl please?” He points to the onion bowl while I start slicing up the cooked fish.  
“The one where I just put the onions in it?” I nod, careful not to hurt myself as I glide the knife through the flesh of the fish, watching as the fish breaks into smaller pieces by my hand.  
“That’s the one.” Sparing him a look, he starts to quickly cut the limes in half and using the lemon squeezer I left on the island, releases the juice into the bowl. 

“Okay.” It doesn’t take him long to finish up while I also finish cutting the fish up. I gesture to the bowl and he passes it over, still holding the squeezer in his other hand. I pull out salt from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer before I start pouring salt into the onion bowl. As I mix the salt in, I can feel Steve staring at me in fascination. “I gotta admit: you seem to know your way around a kitchen.” I let out a quick laugh, popping an onion piece in my mouth and check the taste. Needs a lil more salt.

“And you seem like you can’t cook if your life depended on it.” He puts a hand on his heart, pretending to be offended. He’s such a drama queen....god, what a dork.

“Ouch. I thought I was doing alright.” I shrug, grinning as I recheck the taste. It’s perfect now.

“You’re not _that_ bad.” He throws his arms up, still tryna sell the act.

“Wow, ‘_not that bad’_? Are you telling me that I should hang my apron up right now?” I can’t but let an impish grin cross my lips before speaking.

“Relax there, _Gordan Ramsey_. You don’t suck at cooking but, there’s definitely room for improvement.” He takes a step back and bows exaggeratedly, his hands up in ‘praise’. I grab out a pan and turn the stove on while grabbing the shrimp I peeled earlier.

“Oh, thank you, oh wise one.” I laugh, tossing the shrimp in the pan.

“Smartass.” He rolls his eyes playfully, walking around the island before resting his hip against the counter with his arms crossed, facing me.

“What next? Also, how long does shrimp cook for?” I shake the shrimp around in the pan, the once grey appearance now turning pinkish under the heat. 

“Not long, just a bit more" _Almost there_....

"Huh, seafood cooks fast." _Annnnnnnddd done! _ I point to the tomatoes on the counter.

"Pretty much. Can you chop up the tomatoes and place a cutting board next to me, please?” He turns around and places the cutting board down just as I dump the cooked shrimp onto it. I put the pan back on the stove and start cutting up the shrimp. Steve went back to his station, ‘cubing’ the tomatoes as best as he can, the sound of his knife loud in this quiet kitchen. The sound stops though for a while and I take notice of his gaze on me, curiosity brimming from his pupils.

“Can I help you, Harrington?” He looks dazed for a second until he shakes his head, going back to his task. Huh, that was odd. Then again, this whole situation is weird. Who would’ve thought that I’d have a time-traveling guy in my house, cooking food with me while hopefully wishing to never see that ugly ass creature again? I swear, I can’t make this stuff up.

“How do you know how to cook?” Oh, I guess we’re gonna learn more about each other. I mean, alright.

“Well, you know, I am a woman so I _should _know how to cook, right,” I ask, sarcastically. He opens his mouth, to protect I assume but I shake my head. “No, I learned from my dad actually. Mom’s pretty much hopeless in the kitchen so he used to cook for us every night.” Glancing at the growing pile of ‘cubbed’ tomatoes, I walk over to him and place the done pile into the onion bowl, mixing it in with the other things inside.

“Sounds like you’re close with your dad.” I smile, bitterly, thinking back on the memories of my family: dad teaching me softball, mom calling us in for a rest, all of us in a full-blown water gun war… I focus back and stand next to Steve, chopping up some cilantro and into the bowl.

“Yea, I guess. I used to be close with mom too but…. That changed…” I stop chopping the rest of the cilantro, the memories still flooding in: winning my first softball game, laughing with them, dad cradling me while running into Auntie Maria’s house and demanding she stitch me up, mom lecturing me and dad for a prank we pulled on her. My eyes threatening to spill with tears of the past. Damn emotions, I thought I was over feeling like this.

“Why? If-if you don’t mind me asking,” his voice is soft when he asks, as if he already knows it isn’t good. I sniffle, wiping my nose on my shirt quickly before taking the rest of the tomatoes and mixing it with the onion bowl. Not today, Satan. Miss me not crying over my feelings. Ha!  
“Hand me the fish please?” He reaches over and hands the bowl, studying me with worry. I throw him a smile as my thanks but we both knew it was forced. Should I tell him? He’s not gonna look at me any different, right? Ahh fuck it, I’m just gonna tell him. “Thanks… we grew apart when I told her I was bisexual.”

“Bisexual,” he asks, his voice slightly higher, indicating to explain. When I laugh, it comes out mockingly.

“Right, I forgot you’re from the past: bisexual means that I like guys and girls.” He nods slowly, as if thinking the word over.

“Oh, okay. So, you could date girl for a bit and then date a guy, right?” I nod, taking a step back from mixing and lean on the opposite counter, crossing my arms and staring Steve in the eyes. It seems like he’s taking this pretty well. Not gonna lie, I’m impressed with him since Hawkins isn’t the most forward-thinking town.

“Yup. Saint, my best friend, is pansexual. Fun little fact: people in the LGBTQ community tend to stick together, unintentionally or not.” He cocks an eyebrow, mirroring my pose.

“Pansexual? LGBTQ?” Sighing, I shake my head.

“Oh boy, remind me to teach you the whole lesson after we eat. For now let me explain sexuality in door metaphors: heterosexual, which means straight, is that a door swings one way. Homosexuality, meaning you like the same gender, swings the other way. Bisexual-“ His face lights up, standing up straight and pointing at me excitedly.

“Ah, which means you like guys and girls?” I clap my hands together, glad that he’s understanding this.

“Wow, look at you.” We both share a laugh. “Yes, bisexual is the door swinging both ways. Pansexual, which means you like people for their personality more than what gender they are, is a revolving door. This is just some basics, I’ll tell you the rest in a bit.” I could see the clogs working in his brain, processing everything I just told him. But I get the feeling the reason he’s so chill about this is either one of two things: someone’s already come out to him before or he’s just very open about things. I’m very happy to be talking about anything other than my family, especially my mom. I’m thankful for him going along with my topic change, kinda. He smacks his lips, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Okay, I think I get it. So, a girl who likes girls is homosexual?” Eh, he’s not _wrong._ I gesture ‘so-so’ with my hands before trying to correct him, a grimace passing my face.

“Yes but there’s a term used for girls instead of just calling them homosexuals: girls who like girls are called lesbian.” He nods while I look at his hands. We should get back to cooking again. “You done chopping the rest of the tomatoes?” He blinks, in a daze for a second before looking down at his finished pile.

“Huh? Oh, yea, here. “ He mixes the rest of the tomatoes in “So, a girl is a lesbian?”

“Yup.” He blows a raspberry, his hands spread out on the island as he shyly smiles while I take over the rest of the dish.

“Wow, things really did change over the years.”

“Yea.” Nothing is said for a minute, just the sound of mixing in the air before he gently touches my arm, stopping me to look at him. What does he want to say to me? He stares with such melancholy in his warm brown eyes that it throws me off.

“Hey, sorry you aren’t close to your mom anymore.” Oh…that. The memories I just pushed away come flooding back, but its different. Right now, I’m standing in the kitchen with Steve cooking but, in my mind? I’m right back to when I came out to my parents: dad was just about as confused as Steve was but was willing to accept the fact but mom? She was appalled looking at me, like I was a different creature. No, I’m not gonna think about her anymore, she left _us._ I brush him off, unwilling to think about it any longer, despite the dull ache in my chest growing with every second. Dumping the fish in the bowl of everything and mixing it around, I hear the bite of self-deprecation in my laugh while I refuse to look at him.

“It’s not your fault, she made her choice. Did it hurt? Yea, but it’s not like she was the one who would be my shoulder to cry on right? Or held me when I graduated? It’s not like she was there when I had my first heartbreak or-,” I can hear my voice crack as he rests his hand on my shoulder again, giving a slight squeeze while trying to look at my face. Damnit! The urge to cry became stronger but I’m a bad bitch! I ain’t gonna cry…maybe…

“Rene, I’m sorry.” I shrug, grabbing a spoon and tasting the dish before speaking again. Not gonna cry, not gonna cry, _definitely_ not gonna cry in front of Steve. Barely been a week with this dude and he’s already gonna see me like this.

“For what?” Placing his hands on mine, he stops me to face him and just stares at me. His hands hover over my forearms, hesitant to do anything. He was treating me like a fragile being and before I could poke fun, he pulls me into an embrace. He wraps his arms around my shoulders, bringing my face to his chest and I stiffen. He’s hugging me...wow, this is new. But something inside me breaks as I can feel his warmth. The simple act was the last straw for me and I let the tears flow down, hugging him back and relishing in his body heat.

“Sorry that your mom isn’t there for you like she should be. But, you still have your friends, your dad. Plus, your new and prettiest friend here for you.” This bitch… I laugh through the tears, both of us not pulling away yet.

“Glad to see that comment didn’t get to your head.” He chuckles too, the sound resonating in his chest. Huh, he really is a cool dude… I squeeze him closer, so thankful for his kindness. “Thanks.”

“Hey, I get it. I’m not really close to my parents all that much. Maybe I was at one point but now? I don’t even know them anymore. So, I understand.” He understands then. What it means to lose that connection. To feel like you can’t talk to them. He knows… I pull away to look at him.

“Steve?” He offers a kind smile, tilting his head and letting his hair sway with the movement.

“Yea?”  
“Thanks for being here. And sorry for getting my gross ass snot on your shirt.” We both laugh as we both look down at his shirt. Sure enough, my snot is all over his shirt collar. Ugh, talk about disgusting. He shrugs, grinning while handing me a tissue.  
“Eh don’t worry about it. My shirt has been through worse than your snot.” That’s right, the slime. I laugh again.

“Right… ahh, we should probably get back to making dinner.” He gestures to his shirt.

“Okay, lemme just take my shirt off and wash my hands again before touching the food.” He begins stripping off the shirt but I let out a yelp.

“Oh no you don’t! I will not be having a shirtless Steve walking around this ice-box we call a house. Not in this good catholic household!” He just looks at me.

“Okay so can I have another shirt, preferably a sweater?” I think back if we have any sweaters he could borrow. Pretty sure Maria still has that red sweater from one of her exes he could borrow.

“Alright. While I go do that, can you feed Nico for me, please?” As if on cue, Nico comes trotting into the kitchen, looking at both of us. Nico then walks over to Steve, hitting his paw on Steve's leg. Steve grins while kneeling to pet Nico.

“Sure.” I start to walk outta the room but spare a glance back at Steve, whose already grabbing food for Nico. While his back is to me, I whisper,

“Thank you, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: It's gonna take me a bit more time to update this but I'm still working on it. I'm so invested on finishing this story but college is my 1st priority so this is gonna be slower to update. Also the recipe Rene is doing is just on variation of the dish. My family likes also adding octopus to the dish but i didn't want to freak Steve out so I didn't add the octopus in the story lol. Thank you so much for reading my work and for sticking with me


End file.
